Christmas with the Cyborgs
by XYellowRoseX
Summary: Francoise throws a Christmas party and invites all the cyborgs. Why is Jet so upset by this.  004/002 Hints of 009/003


**AN: Wow, it's been awhile since I posted a story. I finally found an idea that would stick with me though. I recently got into Cyborg 009 again. I believe it was one of the very first anime's I ever watched. Anyway I'm not really a writer, I'm not good with grammar. I don't have a beta-reader. I do have spell-check though. I'm sure there are still mistakes though sorry about that. I tried my best. This is my first time writing about this fandom so please be kind.**

**Author: XYellowRoseX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did 002 and 004 would be an actual couple.**

**Warning: Umm...it's 004/002 so a slash pair. If you don't like them don't read this.**

**Rating: T**

**Title: Christmas With The Cyborgs**

**Summary: Francoise throws a Christmas party. Why is Jet so upset about it.**

**Word Count: 1,935**

* * *

><p>A time of peace had finally set over the world. There were no more unexplainable disasters, at least for the time being. It seemed Black Ghost was in hiding. Whether he truly is afraid of the 00 Cyborgs growing powers or just making plans is unclear. The time of peace however could not go unnoticed or uncelebrated not matter the cause.<p>

"Do I really have to be here? Can't I just go back to New York?" asked Jet as he finished helping Joe set up the Christmas tree.

"No, you have to stay here. Francoise wants to have this party and that's what we're going to help her do." Replied Albert never removing his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Come on Jet, it's going to be so much fun. Chang is making a big Christmas feast and there will even be presents. Just like a real family Christmas," Argued Great Britain. "It's going to be great."

Jet just stared at the two. "Have you ever been to New York at Christmas time? I'm sure it would be just has great there as it would be here."

"But we all wouldn't be there and really what kind of party can you have without all of us. Plus you wouldn't get to eat any of my delicious food." Chang logically pointed out.

"Don't you like being here with all of us?" Francoise asked sadness shining clearly in her eyes.

Albert laughed at the situation Jet had gotten himself into. He couldn't help but comment. "Yeah, aren't we good enough for you?"

Jet glared at him. "Shut up! Like you honestly want to be here anymore then I do."

Albert finally put his book down, making his way toward Jet. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Of course but I know when I need to keep my mouth shut. Now tell Francoise that you're happy to be here and start acting like it." Making sure no one was watching he kissed Jet just below his ear before walking back to his chair and book.

Jet resisted the urge to roll his eyes but only barely. "That's not it at all Francoise…I love spending time with you guys."

Joe looked at him with raised eye-brows. "Then what's the matter?"

Jet paused not quite sure how to answer that question. Should he tell them that being around all of them reminded him of Black Ghost, of the endless missions they always faced? That he just wanted to spend a holiday where he used to before all of this? Probably not. These people are after all his only family now, better not to upset them. After a long pause Jet finally answered. "I just miss New York, that's all."

"Oh, you're homesick! That's so sad but I'm sure once the party gets going you'll be having so much fun." Francoise responded a sympathetic smile on her face.

The other cyborgs in the room nodded their heads all in agreement with Francoise remedy for Jet's homesickness. All except Albert who's smirking face was safely hidden that's to his trusty book.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

Jet let out a sigh of relief. He had finally managed to slip away from the party and in doing so all the other 00 Cyborgs. He needed a break some fresh air or some not so fresh air. Alright he really wanted to get away so he could smoke a cigarette. Could you imagine what the others would do to him if they knew, it's too horrible to even think about. He had just lit up and was about to take the first blissful inhale when he heard a voice.

"I knew it wouldn't be to long before you wandered off. You went farther than I thought you'd go, the cabins miles from here."

In a panic Jet quickly tossed down his cigarette and stomped it out. He turned toward the direction of the voice and came face to face with none other than Albert.

Jet released a surprised gasp so quiet he was sure that no one could have heard it. At least he hoped no one had heard it. "What the hell are you doing out here Heinrich? Why aren't you at the party? And don't you know better than to sneak up on people?"

"Back to last names are we? You would think we would be past that by now but I guess not. So then Link did I frighten you?" Albert settled himself comfortably leaning against a tree.

"No!" Jet denied. "I wasn't scared at all."

Albert gave him a knowing look, but before he could open his mouth again Jet beat him to it. "You know you haven't answered one of my questions. I'm still waiting."

"You aren't the only one who is allowed to sneak away."

"That's true I suppose. You didn't have to sneak up on me though. You made me put out my cigarette, after I had just lit it too." Whined Jet casting a longing glance at the crushed cigarette.

Albert couldn't help but laugh. "You sound so upset over it. You can just light another one. After that though we have to get back. Everyone was starting to worry."

"That's not the point." Mumbled Jet as he fished his lighter and pack of cigarettes out of pocket. "What are we even doing here in the first place?"

"I swear we've been over this already today. Francoise wanted a party so everyone is here."

"You told me we were gonna have a Christmas in New York or Germany just the two of us." Said Jet eyes downcast.

Albert walked over to the teen pulling him into his arms causing Jet's cigarette to fall to the ground. "I know I did, but I had no idea Francoise was going to have this party. How could we not have come?"

Jet rested his head on Albert's shoulder. "We couldn't have missed this, but we could tell them about us. That way we don't have to keep acting so distant with each other."

Albert leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "We'll tell them when the time is right." He released Jet taking a few steps back. "For now let's just go have fun with our friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Party<strong>

Jet and Albert both stood in the doorway wide-eyed.

"It looks like Christmas threw up in here. I thought we were just doing the tree."

Albert shrugged. "I thought so too. I wonder what happened."

"Only one way to find out." Stated Jet as he walked into the cabin dragging Albert along.

"There you guys are. We all were starting to worry. Almost thought the peace was over. It took a lot to get Francoise not to use her sight." Joe joked but you could see the all too real fear in his eyes.

Jet smirked. "Like me and Albert couldn't handle anything that came our way."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. I better get back to helping Chang and Francoise in the Kitchen. Don't run off anymore ok, dinners almost done."

"I thought you were going to ask him about the new Christmas décor."

Jet shrugged. "I'll just ask somebody else."

"Great Britain put it all up."

Both men looked around the room.

Jet finally spotted the tiny infant in his basket. "Huh…Ivan, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, now I am awake." Ivan replied sounding like he had said this many times before.

Albert nodded. "So Great Britain did all this. Why?"

"He is trying to catch Francoise under some mistletoe."

Albert took another glance around the room. "That explains the mistletoe but what about everything else?"

"He thought his plan would be too obvious if that was all he put up."

"Joe can't be too please about this." Jet chuckled.

"He has barely left her side all evening. Although I can't understand why she is more than capable of handling herself when it comes to Great Britain."

Both men started at Ivan then each other before bursting into laughter. The noise seemed to attract attention as a few of the others filed out of the kitchen.

"What's so funny out here?" Asked Pyuma cautiously.

"Come on tell us. Let us in on the joke." Great Britain pleaded. While Chang stood beside him nodding his head in encouragement.

The sight of Great Britain merely made the two want to laugh even harder but thankfully they were able to hold it in. Or at least Albert was.

"It's nothing. Ivan here was just filling us in on your diabolical plan."

Pyuma started to laugh right along with Jet if not harder.

Great Britain's face broke out into a bright blush. "He told you about that did he?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Plan kind of backfired on me. The only one I got caught under the mistletoe with was Chang."

"Well excuse me for trying to keep tradition." Chang huffed insulted.

Great Britain got a spark of mischief in his eye. "Speaking of mistletoe, guess what you're standing under Jet."

"I'm alone though so it doesn't count!"

"What are you talking about Albert and Pyuma are both standing right next to you." Great Britain helpfully pointed out.

At this realization Pyuma took a giant leap backward.

"I could always help you out. Just like I helped Great Britain." Chang walked a few steps closer to Jet.

Jet backed away from Chang sending Albert a pleading glance. "No, that's fine really. I don't think it matters…I'm not even under…"

"Now Jet he's right it's a tradition. We have to follow it." Albert grabbed Jet's arm yanking him back under the mistletoe.

"What do you think you're doing?" A shocked Jet whispered harshly.

"Me? I'm just following an old Christmas tradition." Albert gently brushed his lips against Jet's.

Jet found the willpower to pull away. "You said you weren't ready for this."

Albert just pressed his lips to Jet's again harder this time. Jet warped his arms around Albert's shoulders, while Albert's arms went to rest on his hips. It wasn't long before the kiss turned passionate. Soft noises kept escaping Jet's throat without him even realizing it. It was almost like they were in there own little world and nothing could bother them. Almost.

"Guys…umm…Guys." Spoke Great Britain tentatively. "I was really just joking, you know."

"That looked pretty serious." Chang joked.

"That's because it was." Albert said in a tone the left no room for doubt.

Jet's wasn't sure if his face would ever go back to its original color again. "Well…uh...We've…We're"

"Hey guys we finished setting the table!" Joe told them as he walked into the room followed by Francoise. "Everything's done now. We can have our Christmas dinner."

Francoise walked over and picked Ivan up out of his basket. "Oh, he fell asleep again. Well we still can't leave him out here all by himself." She looked over at all the other. "Come on, let's go have Christmas."

Joe couldn't help but smile at how excited she was. "You go ahead Francoise we'll be right there."

"Alright I'll find a spot to get Ivan settled. So he can still take part."

"So what happened out here?" Questioned Joe. "There's a bit of awkward tension in here."

Albert smirked. "It's nothing. Let's just go have our dinner."

Jet patted Joe on his back as he and Albert walked past. "I'll tell you later."

Joe looked to the others but all he got in return were shrugged shoulders. "Well we shouldn't keep them waiting, I guess."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to title this story mistletoe but I thought that would be way too easy. For my first 009 fic I feel rather proud of it. I hope you liked it too, let me know in a review. Hopefully it won't take me year to come out with another story but who knows. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
